


A One Man Army

by NekoJilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoJilly/pseuds/NekoJilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock rentre à la maison, s'attendant à trouver un homme brisé. Au lieu de cela, il trouve un soldat. Un homme qui a affronté le monde à lui tout seul – et qui a gagné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Man Army

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A One Man Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785920) by [TalksToSelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf). 



> Ceci est la traduction d'une fic de la merveilleuse TalksToSelf, auteur incroyable qui nous régale toujours de délicieuses histoires. 
> 
> Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

L'accueil d'un héros se doit d'être pour un héros, et Sherlock Holmes ne se classerait jamais lui-même dans la caste des héros. Descendant d'un avion à l'aéroport de Heathrow, il se sentait fatigué, usé, beaucoup plus vieux que son âge, et tout sauf héroïque. Et pourtant il fut accueilli par une petite fanfare d'agents de la sécurité et une foule d'assistants personnels, qui l'introduisirent rapidement dans la voiture noire qui attendait là. Il reconnut à peine son reflet dans la vitre dégoulinante de pluie de la voiture noire détachée au gouvernement, ses boucles – autrefois noires – désormais d'un roux foncé et beaucoup plus courtes que lorsqu'il avait commencé son voyage – cela faisait-il réellement trois ans ?  
La peau de Sherlock était toujours aussi pâle mais son nez était un peu plus crochu, ayant été cassé à deux reprises, il avait acquis une petite cicatrice juste au-dessus qui disparaissait dans son sourcil gauche, et avait pratiquement oublié l'existence de la petite boucle d'oreille en argent perçant son lobe d'oreille droit. De petites différences, certes, mais des différences tout de même. La seule chose qui avait changé le plus dans l'apparence de Sherlock au cours des trois dernières années n'avait rien à voir avec de la teinture ou des blessures de guerre, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en possession d'un cœur humain pour voir le changement dans ses yeux. Autrefois si pleins de vie, du frisson des poursuites et de l'amour des énigmes, ses orbes anciennement étincelantes étaient désormais vides, les yeux d'un homme qui avait tué, des yeux qui semblaient plutôt appartenir à un soldat, un homme qui avait vu trop de sang et de terreur pour son âge.   
Il se glissa hors de la voiture noire et entra dans le 'lieu sur' dont Mycroft avait insisté pour que Sherlock s'y rende au moment où il reviendrait à Londres. A ce jour, Sherlock était tellement habitué aux affaires clandestines qu'il sourcilla à peine à tous ces secrets.   
"Bienvenue à la maison, petit frère" annonça Mycroft au moment où son garde le plus costaud escortait Sherlock dans une vaste salle ouverte, avant de laisser les frères seuls. Mycroft était assis dans un fauteuil ayant l'air confortable, un parapluie calé à côté de lui. Ces trois années avaient très peu changé son frère, peut-être un peu plus gris, très légèrement plus mince, mais n'ayant pas l'air plus usé.  
"Maison" répéta doucement Sherlock, parce que c'était vrai, Londres était sa maison, mais pas cet endroit, pas cet imposant bâtiment à l'aspect froid et austère rempli de meubles conformes et de tapis assortis. Son foyer c'était le 221B Baker Street, sa composition éclectique avec son mobilier trouvé dans les vide-grenier, les rideaux ornés de brûlures de cigarettes, et un tapis savamment placé pour cacher la tâche d'acide que Sherlock avait un jour renversé. La maison c'était un crâne sur la cheminée, des morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo, la maison c'était du thé et des cigarettes et John… oui. Définitivement, le domicile de Sherlock était n'importe quel endroit où John avait laissé ses empreintes digitales.  
"Tu as été très occupé" reconnut Mycroft. Sherlock hocha la tête et s'effondra dans un des fauteuils ridiculement rebondis.   
"J'ai réussi à avoir Sullivan et Ivan en Irlande" dit le détective sur le ton de la conversation, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour trouver des indices sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.   
"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres alors ? Tu restes normalement aussi loin que possible du pas de ta porte…" dit Mycroft, leur versant à chacun une tasse de thé, comme si cela allait apaiser les nerfs éreintés de son petit frère.  
"J'ai fini" fut la réponse de Sherlock alors qu'il regardait la tasse d'un air hésitant, ce ne serait pas étonnant que Mycroft ait mit de la drogue dans son thé pour l'obliger à dormir ou éveiller son appétit.  
"C'est pur" le rassura l'ainé Holmes, lisant son esprit comme à son habitude. "Fini ? Tu as réussi à trouver tout le monde ?"  
"Ceux que tu n'as pas eu, oui." Sherlock soupira profondément et céda à la chaleur de la tasse dans sa main, la sirotant avec circonspection. Sa langue talentueuse ne put détecter aucun poison.  
"Tu trouveras peut être ça difficile à croire, mais je n'ai pas abusé de mon pouvoir pour liquider tes ennemis Sherlock" dit-il sombrement. Sherlock lui lança un regard noir en retour.   
"Tu t'es donné beaucoup de peine pour t'assurer que toi et moi ne pourrions être entendus, il n'y a aucune raison de nier…"  
"Leurs morts n'étaient pas de mon fait, ni l'accomplissement d'aucun de mes hommes." La réponse de Mycroft était dite d'une voix blanche.  
"Alors qui ?" demanda Sherlock, ce à quoi son frère sourit.   
"Tu as un très bon ami en la personne du Docteur Watson" dit-il sur un ton énigmatique, et Sherlock se figea en pleine action alors qui portait la coupe à ses lèvres une fois de plus.  
"John ?" chuchota-t-il surpris. "Pourquoi ? Comment ?"  
"Il était… brisé" dit Mycroft, incertain quant à la façon dont son frère allait réagir. "Pendant les six premiers mois qui ont suivi ta mort il est à peine sorti de l'appartement, ne s'aventurant dehors que pour sa thérapie et s'acheter à manger quand il en avait absolument besoin." Sherlock grimaça légèrement, honnêtement c'est ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant. John Watson, toujours si fort, rendu faible par le plan de Sherlock. "Et puis un jour il est juste… sorti de tout ça. Il a commencé par disparaitre en Russie pendant des semaines, en Amérique, au Portugal. 'Des vacances' qu'il disait à tout le monde, 'besoin d'une pause' disait-il…"  
"La Russie… Belinsky ?" demanda Sherlock, incrédule. Mycroft acquiesça de la tête.  
"Il a été là-bas, démantelant le réseau de Moriarty une filière à la fois, exactement comme toi. La plupart du temps il était quelques pas derrière, mais parfois il était juste devant toi." Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il avait voulu que John soit hors de danger, voulu le garder en lieu sûr, son mécontentement était bien visible sur son visage. "Et avant que tu ne demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter – je l'ai fait. L'homme est aussi têtu que toi, un compagnon parfait pour toi si l'on peut dire." Le détective ne manqua pas la légère étincelle dans le regard de Mycroft à cette allusion, et il se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir.  
"Le Docteur Watson possède l'intelligence d'un homme ordinaire, démontre exactement jusqu'où une personne normale peut aller. J'ai refusé de l'aider dans sa mission; il voulait les mêmes choses que toi, faux passeports, changements d'identité, alibis. D'une façon ou d'une autre il s'est débrouillé pour les avoir tout seul."  
"Tout seul ?" l'interrogea Sherlock avec incrédulité.  
"Eh bien, j'ai peut-être fermé les yeux sur quelques incohérences qui m'ont été signalées dans différents aéroports, mais la plupart du temps il s'est débrouillé." Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, ayant placé sa tasse sur la table basse à côté de lui, sa main gauche trouvant du réconfort dans ses cheveux par habitude (ils étaient secs à cause du nombre de fois où il les avait teint) et sa main droite pressant son genou.  
"Blessé à quel point ?" demanda-t-il. Il connaissait ce jeu, il connaissait John, le docteur était etré à coup sûr dans le vif du sujet, portant des coups en traitre si besoin.   
"Il a reçu u coup de couteau à l'abdomen pendant qu'il était à Amadora, et a été – plutôt ironiquement – blessé à la jambe lors de son premier voyage en Floride. Il a bien récupéré." A toutes ces informations, Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être mortifié que John ait été blessé en combattant les batailles de Sherlock, ou étrangement fier de son ami et ancien colocataire.   
"Où est-il en ce moment ?" s'enquit-il, tranquillisant finalement ses mains et les posant sur ses genoux.   
"Aux dernières nouvelles – Belfast." Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, combien de fois depuis son départ John avait-il été dans la même ville que lui ? Tout juste de retour de Belfast, Sherlock savait que Sullivan et Ivan avaient été tués – John le découvrirait très bientôt, si ce n'était déjà fait.   
"Est-ce qu'il sait …" commença Sherlock, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Mycroft secoua la tête.  
"Que tu es en vie ? Non. Bien qu'il ait trouvé plutôt suspect le fait que la moitié des personnes qu'il traquait était retrouvée morte quelques jours avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à eux, je crois qu'il pense que c'est de mon fait." Sherlock acquiesça de nouveau, prit une profonde inspiration et se remit sur ses pieds. "Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Sherlock ?" demanda son frère, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.  
"Maintenant, Mycroft ? Je rentre à la maison" dit gravement le détective, avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.   
Reconnaissant de ne pas avoir rencontré Mme Hudson sur son chemin (elle se faisait un peu vieille, il ne voulait pas lui faire faire une crise cardiaque), Sherlock utilisa son ancienne clé (le rapport d'autopsie avait noté que ses clés étaient mystérieusement absentes de son soi-disant cadavre) pour entrer au 221. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le papier peint familier de l'entrée contre lequel lui et John avaient éclaté de rire cinq ans plus tôt… cela faisait si longtemps.  
Ses doigts se retrouvèrent ensuite à danser sur la rampe de l'escalier, puis sur les boiseries de la porte avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. L'appartement avait très peu changé, et montrait les signes distincts d'un environnement inhabité depuis un certain temps. La poussière faisait un centimètre d'épaisseur sur la cheminée, Sherlock se sourit à lui-même en voyant le crane qu'apparemment John n'avait eu ni le temps ni le cœur de retirer.   
"Bonjour, mon vieil ami" murmura-t-il, le caressant tendrement avant d'arpenter la pièce à nouveau. Bien que l'appartement fût bien évidemment sans surveillance, l'un des pull-overs de John était jeté négligemment sur le fauteuil comme s'il venait juste de quitter la pièce, et l'obsession de Sherlock avec le contact n'ayant pas faibli, il passa la main sur le tissu épais, ne perdant pas une miette de son ancien appartement avec ses doigts.   
Le 221B ne semblait pas normal, l'odeur surtout n'était pas normale, il aurait dû sentir les cigarettes et le thé et John, et ce n'était pas le cas. Décidant de rectifier immédiatement tout ce qu'il pouvait, Sherlock sortit un paquet de Malboro de sa poche et en prit une, prenant grand soin de souffler d'épais nuages de fumée sur plusieurs surfaces avant de remplir d'eau la bouilloire. Elle s'ébranla admirativement en marche après autant de temps d'inaction, et Sherlock se fit un thé dans une des tasses préférées de John avant de se placer dans un des fauteuils préférés de son ami. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était attendre.  
Pendant trois jours, Sherlock se fit aussi silencieux que possible. Il entendit Mme Hudson s'afférer à l'étage inférieur et une petite part de lui désirait ardemment aller lui parler, lui dire qu'il était en vie, mais il savait que John devait le découvrir le premier. John pourrait bien ne jamais lui pardonner dans cet état des choses, encore moins s'il l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock était en vie. Il passa une heure ou deux par jour, après avoir enlevé sa boucle d'oreille, à étudier la cicatrice et le taux de cicatrisation des tissus, mais il n'en trouva aucune joie. Sherlock marchait calmement, l'appartement était presque dépourvu de nourriture, il s'était fait quelques bols de riz instantané périmé mais ça l'avait rendu nauséeux alors il n'avait pas tenté de manger autre chose depuis. Il se trouva à court de cigarettes le troisième jour, ce qui le frustra grandement. Il était tellement impatient qu'il fut presque sur le point de se lever pour risquer une sortie et aller en chercher quand il entendit la porte du bas s'ouvrir et Mme Hudson dire d'une voix gaie "Bonjour John ! Comment c'était l'Irlande ?"  
Sherlock se figea, ne sachant pas comment s'annoncer, écoutant à peine alors que John mentait comme un arracheur de dents et racontait à leur logeuse tout sur les merveilleuses vacances qu'il avait passé en Irlande. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Sherlock aurait opté pour du dramatique, se mettant à jouer du violon (qu'il avait trouvé le premier jour, sous le lit de John étonnamment) pour attirer le docteur à l'étage, sortant de derrière le vaisselier dans un tourbillon pour annoncer sa présence, ou encore s'asseoir de dos à la porte et commencer à parler au moment où John franchirait le seuil. Mais il s'agissait John, alors Sherlock ne fit aucune de ces choses. Il se tint là, grand et maladroit, à quelques pas de la porte pour que le docteur le voie à la minute où il entrerait. Il entendit la démarche familière dans les escaliers de l'entrée (pas si familière cependant, ayant été touché à la jambe, John favorisait une jambe plus que l'autre, donnant à son pas un bruit sourd et inégal).  
Il entendit John poser sa valise sur le pas de la porte, mais il n'y eut pas de cliquetis de clés pour signaler son intention d'entrer. Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent, se demandant ce qui pouvait causer autant d'appréhension avant de réaliser soudainement que John avait évolué. John ne faisait plus aveuglément confiance, il avait appris à se méfier, il avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui indiquait que la sécurité de son appartement avait été violée. Sherlock sentit un frisson vertigineux à la réalisation que John s'était entrainé à observer les plus petits détails, l'odeur de tabac froid devait être présente sur le palier. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge quand il entendit finalement la porte se déverrouiller lentement, avant d'être poussée brutalement et qu'il se retrouve avec une arme pointée sur son visage.  
Sherlock leva les deux mains en signe de reddition alors que John entrait dans l'appartement, les yeux écarquillés. Il ferma derrière lui la porte d'un coup de pied mais garda son revolver pointé sur le détective. Pendant un temps infini il n'y eut que le silence alors que John décrivait de lents cercles autour de son ancien colocataire, ne baissant jamais son arme. Sherlock déglutit, John l'avait surement reconnu pour maintenant, nan ? Trois ans l'avaient-ils changé à ce point ?  
"Je suis désolé" offrit-il, sachant combien ces mots étaient pathétiques. Etre désolé n'améliorerait pas les choses, être désolé ne reprendrait pas le chagrin et la douleur qu'avait eu John. Il déglutit une fois de plus dans une tentative pour effacer la tension entre eux. John finit son cercle, se retrouvant à nouveau devant le détective et Sherlock obtint sa première vraie observation de John en trois ans. Ses yeux étaient froids, durs, il était un soldat, un tueur à nouveau, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses mains ne tremblaient pas autour de l'arme qu'il pointait toujours vers le détective. Sherlock aurait dû se blottir dans la peur face à ce John rude et distant, mais au contraire il se sentit étrangement réchauffé, une douce sensation dans sa poitrine. John Watson avait beau être blessé, il était toujours en vie, et avant que Sherlock ne le voie de ses propres yeux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.  
"Dit quelque chose" le supplia Sherlock, les mains toujours en l'air, il ne se plaignait pas du fait que son ancien meilleur ami pointait toujours son arme sur lui.  
"Trois ans" dit John, sa voix pareille à ses yeux, sévère et durcie par le monde dans lequel il était entré. Sherlock pouvait voir les engrenages vrombir dans la tête de John, rassemblant les pièces, se rendant compte que c'était l'ombre de Sherlock qu'il avait suivi partout dans le monde, Sherlock qui l'avait coiffé au poteau tant de fois durant sa chasse.  
"Trois longues années" convint Sherlock. "Baisse ton arme, je ne te veux aucun mal" l'instruit-il. Les yeux de John glissèrent sur le visage de Sherlock, le pistolet dans les mains. Il s'était tellement habitué à le manier dans la bataille que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Il remit le cran de sécurité et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
A la surprise de Sherlock, c'était lui qui se retrouvait submergé par le moment, par des émotions familières qu'il reconnaissait, dont il avait toujours su l'existence, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à nommer ici, des émotions agitées dans sa poitrine et qui menaçaient de passer sa bouche. Ils se tenaient comme dans une impasse, à quelques pas de distance, se contentant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Au lieu de ça il plaida.  
"Mets-toi en colère" supplia Sherlock. "Crie. Balance des trucs. Frappe-moi."  
"Je suis trop fatigué" fut la réponse de John.  
"Non, non tu ne l'es pas" dit le détective, amenuisant la distance entre eux, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres de John, qui ne cligna pas des yeux, ne broncha pas, n'eut en fait aucune réaction. Il se tenait là comme une sculpture de glace. "Tu n'es pas encore à bout, John Watson" lui dit fermement Sherlock. Il baissa son nez légèrement tordu vers le docteur. Il aurait préféré que John se débatte, hurle et le frappe et le traite de tous les noms existants, il voulait que John se batte. Mais John ne dit rien.  
Sherlock réduisit encore la distance entre eux, appuyant son front contre celui de John alors qu'il fermait les yeux et murmurait "tu m'as manqué." C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à dire, et après l'avoir prononcée à voix haute il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant qu'il ne savait avoir retenu. Cela passa comme une ombre sur le visage de John, qui resta immobile.   
"Ah ouais ? Eh bien, je t'ai enterré moi" répliqua-t-il, une dureté dans la voix qui frappa Sherlock plus qu'un coup de poing n'aurait pu le faire.   
"John…" dit le détective dans un souffle. Il osa ouvrir les yeux mais il ne voulait pas se reculer maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son ami, ils se touchaient à peine mais ils se touchaient malgré tout et en cet instant c'était la chose la plus importante au monde pour Sherlock Holmes. Il avait besoin que John lui pardonne, plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de cigarettes, ou de cocaïne ou d'une énigme à résoudre. John ne bougea pas, même avec Sherlock penché sur lui, il ne faiblit pas, se tenant aussi grand qu'il le pouvait, le dos droit et les yeux grands ouverts, regardant fixement Sherlock malgré leur proximité.  
Sherlock n'avait pas pleuré depuis la fois où il avait parlé à John par téléphone sur le toit de St Bart, sachant qu'il pourrait ne jamais le revoir, sachant à quel point quelque chose pouvait mal tourner dans son plan, ne sachant pas avec certitude qu'il survivrait effectivement à la chute. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence maintenant, mais contre son gré des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux, et il se força à les fermer pour les empêcher de couler.   
"Je te dois une centaine d'excuses" chuchota-t-il. "Je savais que tu me pleurerais… c'est ce que les gens font. Mais je pensais vraiment… j'espérais… que tu passerais à autre chose." Le manque de réaction de John en disait long et Sherlock fit un pas en arrière avant de tomber à genou, le poids du monde sur ses épaules finalement trop lourd à porter. Il baissa la tête si loin vers l'avant que ses courtes boucles se pressaient contre les genoux de John. Voir le docteur était si douloureusement réel, la pensée qu'il avait autrefois été plein de vie et qu'il semblait si vide aujourd'hui comprimait la poitrine du cadet Holmes. Il lui avait causé ça.  
Il avait brisé John.  
Cette pensée était bien pire que tout ce à quoi il avait eu affaire jusqu'à présent.  
"Je n'avais aucune idée que tu serais à ce point affecté." Sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge, et les larmes qui avaient été retenues à la source tombaient désormais librement alors qu'il refusait de lever son visage. Il ne voulait pas laisser John le voir pleurer. Le militaire ne dit rien.  
L'effet papillon est la notion fantaisiste qu'un évènement infime, comme le battement délicat des ailes d'un papillon, peut déclencher des évènements beaucoup plus importants tels que des ouragans. Sherlock croyait fermement que c'était illogique, mais alors qu'il était agenouillé là, sachant que John pourrait bien ne jamais lui pardonner, Sherlock renifla une fois et ses épaules frissonnèrent légèrement, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour briser les murs que John avait passé trois années à construire autour de son cœur. La main de John se leva un tant soit peu et ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule de Sherlock. "Ouais eh bien, t'as pas intérêt à avoir utilisé tous mes sachets de thé" murmura-t-il, et la tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son compagnon pour essayer de comprendre cette volte-face des évènements.   
Les yeux de John étaient toujours fatigués et usés, mais la pointe de dureté n'était plus présente, remplacée par la familière gentillesse résignée qui caractérisait tellement John Watson. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en un mince sourire. Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement, momentanément remit du choc.   
"Non, il y en a encore quelques-uns" répondit-il, d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude. John hocha lentement de la tête.  
"Lève-toi grand couillon" dit-il affectueusement, avant de se diriger vers la bouilloire et de la mettre en marche. Sherlock se secoua alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, incapable d'y croire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire, qu'il aurait besoin de tout expliquer, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme à nouveau, mais il y avait désormais de l'espoir. L'espoir que ça s'améliorerait rapidement. Il s'effondra sur le canapé dans un dernier effort alors que John apportait deux tasses de thé.   
"Il y avait des tireurs d'élite" lâcha Sherlock alors qu'il prenait sa tasse de thé des mains de John, qui s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait toujours préféré. "Sur toi, Mme Hudson et Lestrade… S'ils ne voyaient pas ma chute ils avaient ordre de tirer sur vous." John hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, regardant simplement Sherlock, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment ici au 221B à parler de ça.  
"Oui, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'as fait… mais COMMENT l'as-tu fait ?" demanda John, incrédule. "Sherlock, je t'ai vu sauter… je t'ai vu tomber ! J'ai pris ton pouls et… et il y avait tellement de sang…" murmura-t-il, comme s'il n'avait parlé de cela à personne – thérapeute inclus.   
"J'ai demandé quelques faveurs… la foule qui s'était rassemblée ? Tous mes hommes. Un panier à linge habilement placé m'a permis de survivre à la chute avec un minimum de dommages… le vélo qui t'a bousculé n'était pas un accident, un autre du réseau des sans-abris. J'avais besoin de te distraire assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un aille me chercher une poche de sang, me fasse passer pour suffisamment blessé, puis je me suis allongé et j'ai attendu que tu viennes… J'ai travaillé sur mes techniques de respiration assez longtemps pour savoir comment ralentir mon pouls au minimum avec l'aide d'une balle en caoutchouc, à peine détectable. Tu es un brillant médecin… mais tu étais sous le choc, ta main tremblait. Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner."  
John fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et hocha de la tête très lentement.  
"Tu n'aurais pas pu faire en sorte que je l'apprenne… après-coup ?" Il semblait blessé et Sherlock tressaillit visiblement.   
"Tu pourrais être, ou pas, au courant de ce fait, mais tu as été surveillé de très près depuis ma…" Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire 'mort' "mon départ. Moriarty avait des hommes dans d'autres pays qui auraient pu vous tuer sur un seul coup de téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. J'avais Mycroft qui gardait un œil sur vous tous. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir et de t'en occuper tout seul." Sherlock n'avait pas l'air en colère, il était étrangement fier de John. "J'étais dehors, démantelant le réseau, démêlant la toile… et toi ? Tu as fait exactement la même chose. Tu n'as pas été menacé ou forcé… tu as pris sur toi de le faire" chuchota-t-il avec crainte.  
"Ouais, eh bien… il fallait que ce soit fait. Je ne savais pas que tu le faisais toi-même ou alors je t'aurais laissé faire, espèce de cinglé." John prit une gorgée de son thé.  
"Selon Mycroft, tu t'es retrouvé dans le même pays que moi plusieurs fois… peut-être même dans la même rue. Je n'ai découvert ça qu'en rentrant… Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir appris plus tôt. Si j'avais réalisé que tu étais là… si près… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait" admit Sherlock. Cela fit de tout évidence mouche et ça avait dépassé la zone de confort de John puisqu'il tressaillit dans son siège, toussa d'un air gêné et finit son thé.  
"Tu as fait tellement plus que ce que je demandais…" continua Sherlock. "Tellement plus que ce que je n'aurais pu espérer. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre… tu es fantastique." Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, mais ils sortaient si facilement désormais, pour John, uniquement pour John. "Je suis tellement reconnaissant, et si fier…"  
"Stop" dit fermement John. "Ne sois pas fier… J'ai tué des gens. J'ai du sang sur les mains et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut retirer de la fierté" dit-il froidement, mais il secoua la tête en sachant que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Sherlock avait voulu dire. "Mais j'apprécie le sentiment. " Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour parler une fois de plus mais le docteur leva une main pour le faire taire.   
"Je ne veux pas les détails sanglants, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre comment tu les as traqués, et je ne veux certainement pas comparer nos notes sur la façon dont ils sont morts" dit-il avec une voix légèrement éraillée, et Sherlock comprit que John était affecté par sa mission. Il hocha la tête. Il voulait tout savoir, mais pour cette fois ne pas savoir était tout aussi bien si cela signifiait respecter les souhaits de son colocataire.  
"D'accord" agréa-t-il. John se leva et Sherlock paniqua légèrement.   
"Je vais faire un tour au Tescos, nous n'avons pas de nourriture en réserve et j'ai besoin d'une promenade pour m'éclaircir les idées" déclara John, à quoi Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, John s'éclaircissant les idées ne sonnait pas comme une bonne chose. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Toujours à prendre soin des autres. Le visage tendu de Sherlock ne fléchit pas. "Ah, des cigarettes pas vrai ? Comme d'habitude ?" demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il partait, et Sherlock ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.  
"Tu vas revenir hein ?" demanda-t-il l'air concerné, il avait peut-être bafouillé, il n'était pas sûr. John soupira remarquablement et hocha la tête.   
"Oui, je vais revenir. Mais… juste pour que tu le saches, nous n'avons pas fini de parler. Il y a certaines… certaines choses que je n'ai jamais dites, des choses que… que j'aurais dû dire." John se pinça l'arête du nez. "Je dois les démêler dans ma tête en premier lieu alors… je serai surement parti un certain temps." Et juste comme ça, John quitta la pièce.  
Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle, il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à espérer que c'était ça. Non, non, ce serait probablement une tirade venimeuse sur la façon dont Sherlock avait blessé tout le monde, oui, c'était la conclusion la plus probable. Sherlock ne s'autorisa pas à s'attarder sur la pensée traitreusement pleine d'espoir que ce pourrait être une confession amoureuse de la part de John. Non. Il ne pouvait pas en espérer tant. Ses doigts le démangeaient pour jouer du violon, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en jouer avec Mme Hudson en-dessous, un trop grand risque. Il mourrait d'envie d'une cigarette, et s'agitait avec impatience. Bien sûr qu'il aimait John, après avoir vécu tant de choses ensemble c'était surement inévitable ? Un défaut naturel de l'homme ?  
Pas un défaut, répliqua son subconscient. Pas un défaut, Mycroft n'a pas toujours raison. Parce qu'aimer John Watson pouvait sembler erroné de bien des façons, mais cela semblait aussi juste pour Sherlock que la première cigarette matinale, aussi juste qu'une expérience chimique prenant une teinte opaque quand elle devait le faire, aussi juste que prendre un archet et jouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas – ne pourrait jamais – attendre de John qu'il l'aime en retour, même si par miracle il l'avait fait à un moment, le pardon d'un homme n'était pas infini… mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Avoir John comme ami ne serait jamais un second choix. Il était honoré d'être l'ami du docteur.   
Il se mit à se promener, bougeant silencieusement pour ne pas déranger leur logeuse bien-aimée, mais bougeant rapidement pour essayer de faire partir l'oppression dans sa poitrine, et marchant comme s'il avait une destination alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait que des allers-retours dans la salle de séjour.  
Sherlock ne savait pas si trois minutes ou trois heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il entendit finalement la porte du bas s'ouvrir, signalant le retour de John. Comme un chiot avide du retour de son maitre, le détective se positionna de lui-même en face de la porte une fois de plus. John avait un air très grave lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement.  
"Bon retour ?"offrit Sherlock, alors que son fidèle ami enlevait ses chaussures et son manteau.  
"Hm" dit John d'un air vague, de toute évidence toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il fouilla dans un des sacs (celui de gauche était légèrement plus grand que leur habituel sac de courses hebdomadaire, nota vaguement Sherlock. De la teinture pour cheveux probablement ?) et jeta un paquet de cigarettes sur la poitrine de Sherlock, qui l'attrapa avec facilité.   
"Merci…" dit doucement Sherlock, avec reconnaissance, essayant de faire passer le message que ce n'était pas seulement pour la dose de nicotine qu'il remerciait John. L'autre homme hocha la tête sans rien dire et mit la bouilloire en marche, refusant de croiser le regard de son compagnon.  
Le détective était décidemment nerveux, son cerveau avait calculé des dizaines de résultats possibles qu'importe ce que John avait à dire, et un des scénarii peu probable était que John en avait assez et bien qu'il soit content du retour de Sherlock, il ne voulait plus qu'ils vivent ensemble, ou travaillent ensemble. Cette pensée était atroce, et en dépit du fait que Sherlock connaissait l'esprit de John, savait que ce n'était pas de cette façon que travaillait son cerveau, cela l'effrayait quand même un peu.  
Il tenta d'engager John dans une conversation.  
"Je n'ai pas demandé… comment va tout le monde ?" demanda-t-il, pliant la cellophane sur les cigarettes alors qu'il les déballait. John n'avait jamais été embêté du fait qu'il fume dans l'appartement, alors il glissa l'un des bâtons blancs hors du paquet et le mit dans sa bouche, fouillant dans la poche de sa chemise pour son briquet. Il était Sherlock Holmes pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait jamais 'fouillé' de sa vie, honnêtement !  
"Mme Hudson a eu sa nouvelle hanche…" dit John d'un air absent, son esprit occupé à d'autres choses. "Molly a été d'un grand support… je suppose qu'elle était dans le coup ?" ajouta-t-il après coup.   
"Oui" admit Sherlock, sa voix teintée de culpabilité. Il avait eu besoin de Molly, il n'avait pas voulu compromettre son amitié avec John, mais elle avait été forcée de lui mentir au nom de Sherlock. Le jeune homme prit une longue bouffée supplémentaire de sa cigarette avant de l'expirer cette fois.  
"C'est ce que je pensais, pas étonnant que la pauvre chose ait été autant nerveuse … Greg a perdu son emploi" continua John.   
"Quoi ? Comment ?" Sherlock semblait pour le moins surpris, et l'ombre d'un sourire vint jouer sur le visage de John.   
"On ne devrait pas rire, vraiment" conseilla-t-il. "Après ta mort, Anderson n'a pas arrêté de dire du mal de toi… imbu de sa personne comme d'habitude, il disait qu'il l'avait prédit… avais toujours su que tu étais un cinglé… puis il a dit que tu méritais ce qui t'étais arrivé et… il est possible que Greg l'ait encastré dans un mur." Sherlock sentit une étrange pointe de fierté à cette affirmation. Il savait que Lestrade avait eu des doutes au sujet du détective, mais même s'il pensait que Sherlock était un arnaqueur et une escroquerie… il avait quand même pris sa défense.   
"Ouais et bien, Anderson est un idiot" murmura Sherlock, prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, et essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable du fait que Lestrade ait perdu son emploi, il avait déjà bien trop de choses à se reprocher à ce point.   
"Comme tu l'as dit cependant, Mycroft a gardé un œil sur nous… ça aurait dû être évident je suppose lorsque les accusations ont été mystérieusement abandonnées et que Greg a obtenu une offre d'emploi surprise… quelque chose d'ultra confidentiel au sein du Gouvernement Britannique." Sherlock ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était reconnaissant envers son frère parfois. Juste parfois. John avait fini de faire son thé, il n'avait pas préparé de tasse pour Sherlock cette fois et il gardait ses distances, se tenant à l'opposé du détective dans la cuisine, appuyant son poids contre le comptoir.  
"Et… toi ?" osa demander Sherlock.  
"Mycroft s'est assuré que ta moitié du loyer était payée chaque mois, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais garder cet endroit…" John regarda sa réflexion dans sa tasse. "Il a beau être un salaud, il a son utilité" dit John, faisant exactement écho aux pensées de Sherlock. Il y eut un long moment de silence, John sirotant son thé et Sherlock terminant sa cigarette.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de me dire ?" osa demander le détective, éteignant son mégot dans l'évier, mégot qui siffla légèrement au contact de l'eau avant de s'éteindre. John prit une profonde inspiration tremblante.   
"Oui, et bien… Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire du mal" commença-t-il et Sherlock se tendit instinctivement – très bien, ça allait faire mal. "Je le dis juste… à titre d'information, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelque chose en ressorte… tu peux le supprimer dès que je te l'ai dit, mais… ouais je voulais juste… tu dois vraiment savoir…" il s'arrêta maladroitement et Sherlock laissa échapper un long soupir de souffrance.  
"John, tu tiens un discours incohérent" dit-il ostensiblement. Le docteur acquiesça et prit une autre profonde inspiration.  
"D'accord, ouais… euh… ok… alors…" Une dernière inspiration avant de se lancer. "Juste pour que tu le saches, j'étais amoureux de toi." Sherlock ferma intensément ses yeux, il pouvait repérer le mot exact qui brisa son cœur.   
"Etait" murmura-t-il doucement, retrouvant suffisamment son calme pour ouvrir les yeux, fixant John qui regardait maladroitement l'intérieur de sa tasse.  
"Hm ?"  
"Tu as dit 'étais', au passé… tu étais amoureux de moi ?" dit Sherlock dans un souffle. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas, il y avait eu trop de choses dites et faites pour que le regard affectueux de John sur lui perdure, ça ne faisait tout de même pas moins mal. Les yeux de John restaient fixés vers le bas, comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à l'univers dans sa tasse. "Etait…" répéta Sherlock, se penchant en arrière contre le mur opposé à John, reposant sa tête contre le carrelage froid.   
"Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit de la meilleure des façons…" murmura John.  
"Et maintenant ?" demanda Sherlock, fixant le plafond aussi intensément que John fixait sa tasse.  
"Sherlock…" dit John sur un ton d'avertissement.  
"J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire" siffla Sherlock, serrant son poing si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi maintenant ? Colère ? Haine ? Pitié ? Dis-le et qu'on en finisse" ordonna le détective.  
"Pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock !" dit John, à peine capable de maintenir un volume bas de manière à ce que Mme Hudson ne pense pas qu'il hurlait à la mort.  
"A cet instant ? Je suis extatique d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami, je suis mortifié d'avoir tué en ton nom, je suis furieux envers toi pour avoir feint ta propre mort et nous avoir laissés derrière !" Il fulminait et Sherlock absorbait son venin du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son colocataire reprenne la parole. "Et que Dieu me vienne en aide, je suis toujours autant amoureux de toi qu'au premier jour !" dit-il d'un ton cassant. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent d'un coup, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés à nouveau. John posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et se détourna. "Juste… contente-toi de l'effacer" lui demanda-t-il, la douleur évidente dans sa voix alors que le cerveau de Sherlock avait du mal à rattraper son cœur, qui après avoir été brisé en mille morceaux s'était réassemblé, les morceaux se recollant ensemble alors qu'il essayait de traiter l'information.   
C'était simple. John était blessé, et Sherlock ne voulait pas que John soit blessé. Il traversa la cuisine en deux enjambées rapides, et se contenta de toucher John pour le retourner face à lui. Ensuite il le lâcha, il était déjà bien assez dans l'espace personnel de son ami, le plus petit des deux hommes pressant son dos contre le comptoir et regardant le détective avec des yeux bleus inquisiteurs. Sherlock leva la main, heureusement exempte de gant pour une fois, et ses doigts planèrent sur la joue de John, assez près pour la sentir mais pas assez pour vraiment la toucher. Sherlock n'était pas certain qu'il avait eu la permission de toucher, mais leurs corps étaient espacés de quelques millimètres seulement. La langue de John se montra et humidifia ses lèvres… Dans l'expectative ? Instinctivement ?  
"Toujours ?" souffla doucement Sherlock. John hocha la tête, presque de manière imperceptible, mais il avait fait un signe de tête et c'était tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin comme autorisation. Il captura les lèvres du médecin avec les siennes, ses mains prenant à coupe le visage de John. Pendant une fraction de seconde, John ne fit rien, que ce soit à cause du choc ou d'autre chose, Sherlock ne pouvait être certain, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lorsque John revint à lui, il donna autant qu'il avait reçu.   
Ce n'était nullement un premier baiser doux. Cinq ans de tension accumulée, trois ans de séparation, des excuses et des aveux et un cri silencieux pour 'plus', le tout emballé dans un baiser. La langue de Sherlock demandait le pardon, les dents de John mordaient pour des années de chagrin. Le docteur fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock, toujours rugueux d'avoir été traités avec de l'eau de javel, et il tira le détective pour le rapprocher de lui, ne sachant pas où son corps prenait fin et où commençait celui de son compagnon, il ne s'en souciait pas, pour le moment il était content de ces baisers chauds et désespérés contre le comptoir de leur cuisine.   
Sherlock sentait la fumée de cigarette fraiche mais John avait le goût du thé doux et chaud, de quelque chose de nouveau et fascinant, et de quelque chose de familier et sûr en même temps. Quoi que ce soit, c'était enivrant et Sherlock approfondit leur baiser dans le but d'obtenir plus jusqu'à ce que John envahisse tous ses sens, jusqu'à ce que la seule pensée bourdonnant dans sa tête soit 'John. John. John."  
Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et leur premier baiser (qui était, par comparaison à des premiers baisers, plutôt épique pour les deux parties) prit fin lorsque le besoin d'oxygène (ennuyeux) l'emporta. Haletants et légèrement à bout de souffle, ils se contentaient de se tenir serrés, leurs fronts pressés ensemble, s'assimilant totalement. Ce fut le pauvre John en état de choc qui revint à lui le premier, la montée d'hormones se dissipant et laissant place à la peur.  
Et puis Sherlock se mit à sourire, comme un chat ayant eu la crème (ou l'oiseau, ou la souris, ou tout autre métaphore sur les chats que vous préférez), il tenait toujours John plutôt intimement quand il déclara:  
"Oh tu es génial." Ensuite il le lâcha, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait approché il était parti, laissant John avec un étrange sentiment de vide. Il s'élança à travers la cuisine, parlant en même temps qu'il marchait. "Je l'ai remarqué quand tu es rentré, je ne pensais pas… bien sûr !" Il mit la main sur les sacs, cherchant dans le légèrement plus grand, ignorant la coloration noire pour cheveux que John avait si judicieusement acheté. "Cette conversation pouvait aller de deux façons et tu… tu avais prévu pour les deux. Très malin." Il se redressa, serrant dans sa main droite un flacon de lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs que John avait achetés.  
"Je ne m'attendais pas…" commença presque nerveusement John, plutôt embarrassé. Faites confiance à Sherlock pour remarquer les plus petits détails. John avait presque oublié ce que c'était d'être transparent, vous ne pouviez pas cacher quelque chose à Sherlock Holmes.  
"Bien sûr que tu ne t'y attendais pas" dit le jeune homme, le sourire étendu d'une oreille à l'autre. "Tu espérais. Une chose fantastique l'espoir, une chose dangereuse… L'espoir ne meure pas, même lorsqu'il devrait" déclama-t-il, il semblait tellement impressionné, tellement heureux. John était encore un peu désorienté, essayant de suivre le dernier rebondissement spectaculaire de la journée. "Ta chambre ou la mienne ?" demanda Sherlock tout en regardant les instructions sur la boite de préservatifs.   
"Bon sang Sherlock, maintenant !? Pas tout de suite quand même ! Ne devrions-nous pas attendre…" Sherlock avait l'air sincèrement blessé à ces mots, il leva les yeux vers le médecin de l'armée avec une expression peinée.   
"Oh John… ne penses-tu pas que toi et moi ayons attendu assez longtemps ?" Sa voix était trainante et basse, John reconnut le ton. C'était la voix 'ce pourrait être dangereux' de Sherlock, celle à laquelle John n'avait jamais été capable de résister, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement ou deux. Le détective tendit sa main libre, l'offrant à John. C'était fou. Complètement dingue. Alors il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il tendit la main et attrapa celle de son colocataire, ou pourquoi il dit:  
"Ta chambre alors" et suivit aveuglément le détective dans sa chambre, bien qu'à la porte de cette dernière il eut un moment de doute.   
Pas à propos de ce qu'ils allaient faire, non, ce semblait être une idée étonnante, fascinante, et franchement très excitante. Non. Ses doutes concernaient la pièce, il n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le seuil, pourquoi. Il n'était pas entré dans cette chambre depuis la chute du détective, c'était juste une chambre, il le savait, mais elle était restée intacte. D'innombrables nuits blanches, durant les jours où il avait été déprimé et démotivé, il avait pensé abandonner et aller se reposer dans le lit de Sherlock mais était resté flâner devant ce même seuil, incapable d'entrer dans le vide déchirant de la chambre du détective. Tout cela le frappa en l'espace d'une seconde, temps qu'il fallut à Sherlock pour approcher du lit, mettre les objets sur la table de chevet et le regarder d'un air perplexe. Il chassa cette idée, tout allait bien. Juste une chambre désormais. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de marcher jusqu'à son colocataire.  
Et puis l'enfer se déchaina. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, plus de barrières, plus d'attente. John avança sans grande cérémonie et se jeta sur Sherlock, embrassant, mordant, palpant. Sherlock ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par l'intensité de John, rendant chaque baiser fiévreux avec l'un des siens, perdant rapidement la trace de qui avait sa langue où. Les mains baladeuses de John trouvèrent le postérieur de Sherlock et il rejoignit leurs hanches ensemble, le frottement grossier induisant un gémissement un peu surpris de la part du détective dégingandé, gémissement qui fut rapidement avalé entre eux.   
L'un poussa quand l'autre tira et ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres, John prenant rapidement le dessus et épinglant Sherlock sous lui, défaisant les boutons de chemises trop fantaisistes tour en refusant de rompre le baiser désordonné. Le fait qu'ils arboraient maintenant tous les deux des érections impressionnantes accentuait le sentiment d'urgence alors que John griffait les vêtements de Sherlock. La chemise ne vint pas complètement, cela demanderait un déplacement, au lieu de ça elle resta entrouverte, exposant le torse blanc laiteux du plus jeune. Trois ans n'avaient en rien aidé son bronzage. John laissa une trainée de baisers féroces sur le bas de sa mâchoire, descendant vers son cou, mordillant sans douceur sa clavicule.   
Ce ne fut que lorsque les mains du docteur survolèrent la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Sherlock que ce dernier prit la parole.  
"John" murmura-t-il, la voix chargée d'intention sexuelle. John fit un 'hmm' d'approbation, il n'avait jamais détesté son prénom, mais il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, c'était ennuyeux, commun, ordinaire. Et pourtant, s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de Sherlock, dans la chaleur du moment, il se faisait sentir John comme s'il était le seul 'John' au monde, tout ce que Sherlock voulait, tout ce qu'il voyait. Il tira la braguette vers le bas à la hâte. Les mains de Sherlock reposaient sur sa taille, ses doigts caressant le bas de son dos. "John" répéta-t-il, un peu plus ferme.  
"Quoi" demanda le docteur, travaillant sur le bouton de pantalon.  
"Stop" ordonna Sherlock, et John se figea.  
Stop. Ne comprend pas. Panique et honte, inquiétude et peur. Sherlock avait l'air pour le moins embrouillé, ses pupilles aussi larges que des soucoupes, ses lèvres charnues meurtries à cause des baisers, de petits suçons sur son cou, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était dur comme la pierre sous les mains de John. Il aimait de toute évidence tout ça. Pourquoi 'stop' ? La confusion de John se lisait sur son visage, Sherlock leva sa main droite pour prendre à coupe la joue de son ami, ses doigts effleurant simplement sa pommette.  
"Ralentit" dit Sherlock dans un souffle. "Ralentit" répéta-t-il, la voix inhabituellement douce et gentille. "Je ne vais nulle part" promit-il. Pendant une fraction de seconde John voulut lui crier dessus, voulut être en colère face à cette accusation – il n'était pas un adolescent collant pour l'amour de Dieu.  
Puis l'énormité de la situation lui apparut soudainement, Sherlock avait raison, il était terrifié de le perdre à nouveau. Sherlock se redressa lentement, repositionnant John sur ses chevilles. Son pouce effleura la lèvre inférieure du docteur alors que l'ambiance entre eux changeait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et John hocha très légèrement la tête.  
Oui, il y allait avoir du sexe et oui, ils étaient durs et excités, mais ils avaient tout le temps du monde et en cet instant le monde se résumait à une vision très étroite. John était focalisé sur la main droite de Sherlock caressant sa joue, la gauche forte et ferme au creux de son dos, concentré sur le contraste entre le toucher léger et délicat des doigts du détective effleurant ses traits, et la stabilité de la paume dans son dos. Sherlock se releva soigneusement, renversant leur situation aussi doucement que possible comme si John était fait de cristal, le faisant s'allonger et se plantant au-dessus de lui.  
Il fit lentement sauter les boutons de John, exposant chaque parcelle de peau et absorbant toutes ces nouvelles données avec ses yeux. Il libéra le docteur de sa chemise et traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur l'épaule de John, l'embrassant doucement. Il approuvait cette cicatrice. Elle avait, d'une manière plutôt abstraite, amené John à Londres. Le souffle de John se bloqua légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Sherlock faisait, le détective glissant vers le bas et éparpillant des baisers sur son chemin. Ses doigts trouvèrent la seconde cicatrice, celle sur l'abdomen du militaire. Il approuvait celle-là aussi, John était un homme courageux.  
"Poignardé à Amadora" murmura-t-il, faisant courir son pouce l'entaille blanche longue de trois centimètres. Mycroft le lui avait dit, mais Sherlock aurait pu arriver de lui-même à cette conclusion, les bords de la cicatrice présentaient des stries très particulières. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice particulièrement grande – la lame avait été longue et mince. La plaie avait été profonde, ça avait dû saigner beaucoup. Sherlock l'embrassa légèrement, faisant silencieusement éloge à la bravoure de son ami – une telle blessure… il devait savoir à quel point il était passé proche du trépas. Oui, il approuvait définitivement cette blessure là aussi.   
Il défit la ceinture de John et lui enleva son pantalon avec le plus grand soin et une grande facilité, ignorant complètement l'excitation de son amant, et remonta vers sa tête, l'embrassant sur les lèvres et se contentant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'autre homme alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur la cuisse de John. Vers le bas. Pas vers le haut. Ses doigts cherchèrent l'autre plaie majeure, au-dessus du genou. Une blessure par balle à coup sûr, même si Mycroft ne l'avait pas informé du fait que John se soit fait tirer dessus, le cadet Holmes était capable de le dire sans regarder. La balle était entrée par le haut – une personne plus grande que l'ancien militaire avait tiré… non. Non, correction, John avait été assis pour le tir. Attaché ? Sherlock embrassa légèrement la clavicule de John alors qu'il ajoutait "Capturé et blessé par balle en Floride" dans un doux murmure.  
"Arrête ça" marmonna John, balayant de ses mains les flancs du détective et jouant avec la braguette ouverte une fois de plus.  
"Non" dit fermement Sherlock, décidant qu'il approuvant la dernière cicatrice majeure et aidant John à faire glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches osseuses. Il enleva ses chaussettes dans le même temps de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux couchés ensemble avec rien d'autre que leurs sous-vêtements, Sherlock au-dessus de John. Il embrassa la bouche de son amant une fois de plus pour faire taire John encore un petit moment pendant qu'il explorait les dernières de ses cicatrices. John mordit sa lèvre pas très gentiment en signe de protestation, et Sherlock finit par abandonner – il aurait du temps plus tard pour explorer les blessures de guerre de John.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'un héros de guerre…" marmonna Sherlock, mettant fin au baiser et arquant le cou alors que John embrassait sa mâchoire. "Sans sa décoration ?" susurra-t-il, sa main laissant la seconde blessure par balle pour venir se poser sur le haut de la cuisse du médecin, saisissant son érection à travers le boxer. John ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir ses lèvres et un mouvement de hanches alors que le toucher faisait mouche. Le moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent sembla intensifier tout cela, John passa ses bras autour du cou et des épaules du détective pour se stabiliser, pour se rappeler que tout était réel. Un autre baiser, long et paresseux, entrecoupa les halètements occasionnels de l'un ou l'autre.  
"Pardonne-moi" murmura un Sherlock à bout de souffle tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Sa tête bourdonnait avec la sensation de la main du détective caressant sa verge, il n'arrivait à penser clairement.  
"Pour quoi ?" chuchota-t-il en retour, sa main gauche faisant son chemin le long du dos de Sherlock et agrippant fermement son postérieur. Sherlock rit doucement, amusé par le fait que John était trop étourdi pour se concentrer sur ce qui les avait amenés dans ce lit en premier lieu. Il remonta sa main et fit passer ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer du plus âgé, et le médecin frissonna légèrement. Sherlock le caressant à travers son sous-vêtement était une chose, le sentiment de la chair contre la chair en était une autre, c'était incroyable, mais c'était trop. Il souleva ses hanches deux fois de plus dans le cercle étroit que formait le poing de Sherlock avant de marmonner:  
"Ça ne vas pas durer longtemps si nous continuons comme ça." Sherlock ronronna son accord, John l'avait à peine touché (même s'il s'était frotté contre lui avec insistance en réponse) mais il avait raison, trop s'emporter n'avait aucun sens si c'était pour que ça se termine avant même d'avoir commencé. Il fit passer son pouce sous l'élastique du boxer de John et le fit descendre, avant de s'occuper du sien. Sherlock prit un moment pour étudier l'excitation du médecin – dans la moyenne. Une preuve de plus que John Watson était un homme ordinaire. Et les hommes ordinaires n'étaient-ils pas tout simplement merveilleux ? Les choses qu'une personne typiquement modeste comme John pouvait accomplir… elles faisaient tourner la tête du détective. Levant les yeux, il vit que John semblait apprécier la vue de Sherlock tout autant que Sherlock se complaisait dans celle de son compagnon, ses yeux bleus étaient sombres et emplis de convoitise – le vertige de Sherlock finit couplé à une accélération du rythme cardiaque.   
John s'assit pour le rencontrer dans un autre baiser, affamé cette fois-ci, désireux mais pas désespéré. Sherlock les manœuvra, tirant sur son colocataire de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et John fut seulement capable de retenir son gémissement en raison de la confusion que provoqua la main de Sherlock, cette dernière s'élançant pour saisir le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il le pressa dans la paume de John et l'embrassa profondément, sa langue séparant les lèvres désireuses du médecin bien trop facilement. L'emprise de John sur la bouteille s'intensifia quand il réalisa les implications qu'elle soulevait.   
"Tu…" commença John.  
"Oui" haleta Sherlock. "C'est bon." Il fit un signe de tête.  
"Pourquoi… je pensais que tu voudrais être au-dessus ?" demanda le médecin, empourpré et légèrement perplexe.  
"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dont il est question" dit doucement Sherlock. "Mais de ce que tu as besoin. J'ai débarqué ici aujourd'hui et j'ai tout chamboulé… J'ai mis tout ton monde sans dessus dessous. Tu as besoin d'un sentiment de contrôle" expliqua Sherlock, et pendant un moment il y eut un silence alors que John réfléchissait à ça.  
"Ouais…" marmonna-t-il avant de secouer la tête. "Non, ça n'arrivera pas." Il les retourna une fois de plus, les menant dangereusement près du bord du lit, et rendit le lubrifiant à un Sherlock un peu confus au-dessus de lui.  
"Je ne t'avais pas imaginé comme un soumis volontaire, John. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, surpris, mais pas assez pour ne pas saisir l'occasion, il décapsula le bouchon de la bouteille. Le clic du couvercle fit frissonner John d'anticipation.   
"Honnêtement ?" demanda-t-il alors que Sherlock embrassait son cou avant de se redresser, faisant son chemin vers le bas du corps de John (ils se décalèrent tous les deux légèrement vers la gauche, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne soit en danger de tomber du lit). "Je ne me fais pas confiance." Sherlock haussa un sourcil alors qu'il jouait avec la substance lisse sur ses doigts. ('Note mentale: viscosité intéressante, à examiner plus tard'). John prit une profonde inspiration.  
"Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te faire l'amour pour être rentré à la maison, ou te baiser jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucune force pour être parti en premier lieu." La voix de John était chargée de culpabilité et Sherlock ne pouvait presque pas supporter ce raisonnement. John ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas blesser Sherlock – même s'il le méritait probablement. Le détective avait déjà fait tant de mal à son blogueur, et pour autant John lui faisait confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal dans cette situation. Il l'embrassa profondément.  
"As-tu la moindre idée… " dit-il d'une voix rauque quand ils se séparèrent, "d'à quel point tu m'as manqué ? Tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre…" John ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça alors il resta silencieux tandis que Sherlock se couchait sur son ventre et ouvrait du coude les jambes de John. Il embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche du médecin, doux, humide et bouche ouverte alors qu'il faisait passer deux doigts habiles entre les fesses de John. Il apprécia le bref frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de son compagnon lorsque l'un des deux effleura son orifice.   
Il s'attendait à trouver de la résistance et fut agréablement surpris lorsque son premier doigt s'enfonça en John avec une grande facilité. Il n'arrêta pas les profonds, paresseux baisers le long des cuisses de son compagnon (il essaya de les déplacer plus haut, mais John se crispa à cette action alors il les garda bas, il ne voulait pas le stimuler de trop). L'ancien militaire se tortilla un peu alors que Sherlock poussait son majeur un peu plus profond.  
"Tout va bien ?" demanda le détective, tortillant son doigt avec soin.  
"Oui, c'est juste un peu… étrange" admit John.  
"Nous pouvons arrêter… Je serais plus qu'heureux de te faire venir avec ma main ou ma bouche si c'est trop" offrit Sherlock, calmant son doigt et déposant un autre tendre baiser sur la jambe de son amant. Il n'essayait pas juste d'être gentil, Sherlock voulait désespérément aller plus loin mais il n'avait pas d'objection à contenter John d'une manière différente, car il ne s'agissait pas de lui, il s'agissait de John – de prouver au médecin qu'il était là et qu'il avait l'intention d'y rester, et si cela signifiait que le sexe n'allait pas être réciproque et bien c'était parfait, il ne le méritait probablement pas.  
"Non… non c'est… c'est très bien" marmonna John avec un léger halètement. "Continue."  
C'était pour le moins étrange, des excuses murmurées et des halètements de peine trouvèrent leur place à un moment donné au cours de l'insertion du deuxième doigt de Sherlock, John frappa même le détective (plus par instinct, ça faisait hyper mal – il s'était excusé pour ça), en fait ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir de sérieux doutes jusqu'à ce que Sherlock atteigne la prostate de John (par pur accident). Le corps de John s'arque-bouta vers l'avant et il laissa échapper un profond gémissement.  
"Oh mon dieu" marmonna-t-il en état de choc. "Jésus… c'était… bon sang."  
"Bon ?" demanda Sherlock par curiosité, il n'avait jamais eu de raison d'explorer la sienne et la réaction de John était à couper le souffle, il hocha faiblement la tête alors que Sherlock passait doucement ses doigts sur le point sensible.   
John fit un bruit étrange, quelque part entre le miaulement et le cri – si Sherlock n'avait pas su que John était submergé de plaisir il aurait assumé que le médecin se trouvait sous le coup de la douleur. Il embrassa à nouveau la cuisse de John et glissa un troisième doigt bien lubrifié en lui avant de les retirer de façon à ce qu'ils soient peu profonds, travaillant doucement sur l'ouverture du docteur.  
L'anneau de muscles s'accrochait à ses doigts serrés et Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait envier John ou avoir pitié de lui, ça n'avait pas l'air confortable – mais John semblait aller bien, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche légèrement ouverte, pressant ses hanches vers le bas pour que Sherlock le pénètre plus. Docile, il faisait aller et venir ses trois doigts, effleurant la prostate de John mais ne jouant pas trop avec. Un jour, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il donnerait un orgasme à John rien qu'avec ce mouvement… en fait non, avec les doigts et la bouche ça semblait mieux… en fait non, enfin… il y avait un million de possibilités et de combinaisons. Sherlock voulait essayer chacune d'entre elles, même si cela devait leur prendre 40 ans.  
"C'est bon" murmura doucement John, l'arrière de sa tête enfoui dans l'oreiller, et quand Sherlock continua (John disait des choses incohérentes depuis cinq bonnes minutes) il déclara à nouveau, un peu plus fort. "C'est bon."  
"C'est bon ?" l'interrogea Sherlock avec un sourcil levé, pas tout à fait certain de la signification.  
"C'est bon !" confirma John, se tortillant à la merci des doigts inquisiteurs de Sherlock. Il fallut au détective un long moment pour comprendre.  
"Oh…" dit-il alors que la signification lui apparaissait. John était prêt. "Oh, d'accord" accepta-t-il, faisant lentement glisser ses doigts hors du corps de John. Il devait se pencher sur John pour atteindre la boite de préservatifs, torse contre torse. John s'élança et se verrouilla sur le cou de Sherlock, y appliquant une succion intense et rapide qui laisserait certainement une marque et qui laissa Sherlock tout tremblant alors qu'il se reculait. Ses doigts fouillèrent la boite et il réussit à en sortir un exemplaire. Il avait les doigts glissants et il finit par l'ouvrir avec les dents. John, à une date ultérieure, lui dirait qu'on n'est pas vraiment supposé l'ouvrir de cette façon, mais il était actuellement transporté par la vision que lui offrait Sherlock – l'équilibré, pondéré Sherlock, frémissant d'anticipation, se désagrégeant alors qu'il s'enfilait le préservatif.  
"Tu es magnifique" réussit à dire John d'une voix faible, alors que Sherlock appliquait plus de lubrifiant sur sa paume. Sherlock lui-même sembla surpris de ses paroles, son expression tendue s'adoucissant un peu. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments, il ne les recevait que de John au final, et il avait passé trois longues années sans la voix de son compagnon.  
"Tu es sûr pour ça ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, et John se contenta d'hocher la tête. S'enduire lui-même de lubrifiant était une sensation étrange à travers le préservatif – il nota mentalement qu'ils avaient besoin de se faire tester tous les deux: Sherlock avait peut-être été célibataire ces trois dernières années mais il s'était planté des aiguilles Dieu sait où pendant des années, et John ? Sherlock ne pouvait pas imaginer que John ait vécu comme un moine durant trois ans. Il embrassa doucement le genou du médecin avant de soulever ses hanches pour les reposer sur ses cuisses.  
Le premier moment cela sembla impossible, John se tendit et résista et depuis sa position Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment atteindre une partie de son corps à embrasser pour le rassurer, alors à la place il décrivit de petits cercles sur sa hanche avec son pouce. La douleur s'était quelque peu calmée, les faisant redescendre tous les deux de leur excitation juste assez pour que ça ne se termine pas en une minute ou deux. Il fallut une éternité à John pour se détendre suffisamment et que Sherlock puisse aller de l'avant sans lui causer aucune gêne, le bout de son pénis tout juste à l'intérieur de lui.  
La connexion ne fut pas facile à faire, mais une fois faite elle était imbattable, incomparable à toute expérience sexuelle antérieure de la part de Sherlock. Il s'inséra lentement, étirant John autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien en place. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent une seule seconde, ceux de John légèrement élargis et obscurcis, d'un bleu de mer d'orage, ceux de Sherlock captant la lumière comme une piscine de mercure et s'éclairant de temps en temps avec une impulsion d'excitation.  
Ce fut John qui bougea le premier, soulevant sa jambe pour accrocher sa cheville sur le mollet de Sherlock. Un petit mouvement – une implication énorme. Il donnait à Sherlock le feu vert pour bouger, et bouger il fit. De lentes, petites oscillations des hanches, se retirant de seulement un centimètre ou deux avant de plonger à nouveau – il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour être à l'intérieur de John que même un retrait de 6 cm lui semblait trop important, alors il resta sur des coups courts et profonds, quittant à peine la prostate de John, l'amenant beaucoup trop près de l'extase beaucoup trop vite.  
"Sherlock" haleta-t-il à bout de souffle, essayant de faire passer un avertissement mais échouant lamentablement. Quand Sherlock ne tint pas compte de la menace mineure, John ramena ses hanches vers le matelas, s'écartant de Sherlock pour que le détective ait à le prendre en chasse.  
Cela continua ainsi, John contrôlant la profondeur depuis le dessous, Sherlock fixant le rythme depuis le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le message. Tout va bien. Il crut entendre John le dire. Je t'aime, c'est bon. Il entendit cela si clairement qu'il dut faire une pause et regarder les lèvres de John pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement dit à voix haute. Il devenait fou s'il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées de John, mais être à l'intérieur de lui… être une part de lui – cela le faisait se sentir comme s'il le pouvait vraiment, une sorte de sensibilité symbiotique le guidant.  
Il se retira correctement pour la première fois, ne laissant que le bout de sa verge à l'intérieur de John, avant d'entrer à nouveau, rapidement et en douceur, lorsque a révélation le frappa. Il était en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec John Hamish Watson – et toute la douleur, tout le chagrin, toute la souffrance – rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance à cet instant, à ce moment précis. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, il ne le serait pas avant un long moment, sur le plan émotionnel il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'au jour de sa mort mais pour le moment tout allait bien, tout était pardonné.  
Oh mon dieu, le préservatif était une torture, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de John, la chaleur glissante et accueillante à travers le fin film de latex, mais il voulait plus. Ils avaient le temps bien sûr. Normalement. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde. John avait remarqué cette brève incursion dans les émotions qui avait conduit à cette situation, alors il passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et le rapprocha, de sorte qu'ils soient allongés ensemble, empourprés, changeant l'angle du détective à l'intérieur de lui et récoltant un hoquet de surprise de la part d'eux deux.  
"Arrête de réfléchir" murmura John, soulevant ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de Sherlock une fois de plus. Le détective n'hésita qu'une seconde de plus avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et d'émettre un gémissement guttural qui signala qu'il avait cédé à l'abandon total.  
Il commença à onduler sérieusement du bassin, prompt et profond, rapide et brutal – si les ongles de John creusant ses épaules étaient un signe, il faisait ça bien, et si les convulsions à l'intérieur de John, le tirant toujours plus profond, signifiaient quelque chose, il faisait ça vraiment très bien. Halètements et gémissements à moitié articulés sur leurs langues ponctuaient l'air. Ce qui aurait dû être 'Sherlock' se fondait en un incohérent 'Sher-Oh mon Dieu…' et 'John !' devint 'J-Ah ah…' alors que le fonctionnement du cerveau cédait la place aux besoins physiques, alors que les capacités mentales se voyaient embrumées par le contact d'une peau couverte de sueur, par la crispation des muscles internes et la promesse d'un orgasme imminent.  
Sherlock blâmerait/remercierait plus tard la fine barrière que représentait le préservatif pour l'avoir fait tenir juste quelques secondes de plus que John qui frémit et vint avec un cri à réveiller un mort, éclaboussant de sa semence leurs poitrines et leurs ventres alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Sherlock se redressa, glissa ses mains vers le bas et saisit les fesses de John alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel, remplissant le préservatif de sperme et d'air avec un cri étranglé. La lumière blanche devant ses yeux et la chaleur parcourant son corps lui étaient étrangement peu familières, et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour récupérer, se contentant de regarder son amant avec de grands yeux étonnés.   
Il se retira et fit un nœud à sa capote, la jetant vaguement dans la direction de sa corbeille à papier avant de s'effondrer à côté de John, la poitrine encore haletante. Le médecin se redressa légèrement, utilisant les mouchoirs poussiéreux sur la table de chevet de Sherlock pour se nettoyer et puis se tourna vers son amant, qui était toujours secoué d'un tremblement post-orgasmique, pour essuyer les gouttelettes de sperme étalées sur son torse. Le contact de John sembla brûler sa peau trop sensible et il murmura doucement, avec une gêne évidente.  
"Je n'aime pas être touché après l'acte" lui dit-il faiblement. Il avait toujours eu ce problème, son corps trop inondé d'hormones et de substances chimiques pour tolérer le moindre petit contact après une telle stimulation. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant cependant, il n'avait jamais voulu tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras après l'acte… en fait il avait l'habitude de vouloir partir le plus tôt possible, même avec la masturbation il ne supportait pas d'être touché peu de temps après l'orgasme.  
"D'accord… donc c'est un non sur les câlins ?" demanda John avec curiosité, retirant sa main.  
"Juste… donne-moi cinq minutes" plaida Sherlock. Alors ils restèrent immobiles, dans un silence presque confortable, seulement rompu par deux cœurs tonitruants et quatre poumons buvant désespérément l'air froid et vicié.   
Quand Sherlock reprit la parole, c'était de son habituel ton 'Faites attention à moi, je suis un putain de génie', mais ses mots étaient tout à fait à l'opposé.  
"Oh, je suis un idiot !" siffla-t-il.  
"Oui" convint paresseusement John, se tournant sur son flanc pour faire face au détective, qui semblait aussi débauché que se sentait John, son visage – normalement pale – rougi, les pupilles dilatées et ses cheveux bouclés éparpillés dans tous les sens. "Pourquoi cette fois ?"  
"Je ne l'ai pas dit… J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de coucher avec toi que j'ai oublié de te le dire" se gronda-t-il lui-même. "Dans le cas où il y aurait encore un doute dans cette magnifique tête qu'est la tienne, je t'aime aussi" dit-il dans un murmure. John hocha lentement la tête.  
"D'accord." Sherlock avait l'air très sévère, ses terminaisons nerveuses ayant cessé de hurler juste assez pour lui permettre de tenir fermement la main de John.  
"Si tu as besoin d'une preuve… jette un coup d'œil à mes passeports" jura-t-il. "J'avais besoin de nouvelles identités lorsque j'étais au loin. Principalement par sentimentalité, quelque peu dû au fait que John est un prénom très commun et pratique pour se fondre dans la masse… j'étais John Freeman, John Benedict et John Harrison… entre autres" dit-il avec sérieux. John n'avait pas l'air réconforté, apaisé ou soulagé. Il semblait peiné, stressé et mal à l'aise: se rendre compte que Sherlock avait souffert d'être loin lui aussi rendait très difficile le fait d'être en colère contre lui. Il serra la paume de Sherlock et se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
"Je ne suis pas pardonné, pas vrai ? demanda doucement le détective. John soupira avec ménagement.  
"Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sherlock" dit-il honnêtement, et son compagnon fit courir une main sur son propre torse avec prudence, testant son niveau de sensibilité. "Nous y arriverons… avec du temps." Sa voix était pleine d'espoir et Sherlock hocha la tête, se rapprochant sur le lit et passant ses bras autour de l'autre homme, sa peau hyper-sensible protestant fortement.   
"Demain va être un enfer."  
"Demain ?"  
"Nous allons devoir dire aux gens que tu es de retour… Mme Hudson, Lestrade…" John s'arrêta maladroitement.  
"Pourquoi demain ?" Il est encore tôt… Je pourrais l'annoncer maintenant et être rentré pour ce soir ?" suggéra Sherlock, les paumes à plat dans le bas du dos de John.  
"Ça a été une longue journée" murmura John. "Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter cette chambre durant les prochaines… dix-huit heures ou plus. On verra ça demain. Ensemble. D'accord ?" Il plaça un baiser sur le torse de son amant, récoltant un léger frétillement de la part de l'être hypersensible qu'était Sherlock Holmes.   
"Très bien" convint Sherlock, déjà fou à l'idée de ne pas être ne mesure de quitter la chambre à coucher pendant près d'une journée entière.  
La main de John erra vers le bas et serra les fesses de Sherlock avec une intention évidente.  
"Arrête de réfléchir" l'averti-t-il à nouveau. Sherlock sourit malgré lui. D'accord. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si terrible, passer dix-huit heures au lit avec John Watson, le soldat qui avait mené une guerre au bout du monde à lui tout seul, et avait gagné.

**Author's Note:**

> Première traduction que je poste sur ce site, un grand nombre devrait suivre dans la foulée étant donné que je les ai déjà traduites sur ffn.
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la traduction ou même l'histoire en elle même, je transmettrai à l'auteur :)


End file.
